1. Field of the Invention
As classified in and by the United States Patent Office, this invention is believed to relate to the general class entitled "Surgery" and more particularly to the subclasses of "bandaging," "pads" and "receptors."
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sanitary pads, breast pads and the like are, of course, well known in both commerce and the art, and a constant program of research has brought improvements in the art to a more or less high degree of development. It is to be noted that many women, particularly at times associated with childbirth, are troubled with the problem of a light breast discharge. Many pads have been brought to the marketplace, but these have problems in that they are too bulky and uncomfortable for everyday use and they present various other problems in use and in assembly of use. Thus, there is a need for a pad which will receive such discharges while being easy to assemble and to wear every day and without discomfort. Also of note are the references noted in the issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,362, which are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,402 to PAUK as issued October 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,200 as issued to BRICKMAN in December 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,090 as issued to PIANTINGA et al in December 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,083 as issued to HOWARD et al in March 1970.
My above-referenced patent shows a pad which in its inital condition is a flat, disposable body-contact pad of generally circular platform and having a local, generally radially-extending cut portion, with said pad being adapted to be removably carried by self-adhesion to an inner concave surface of a brassiere. This pie-shaped cut requires a fold and securing of the V-cut edge portions. When the fold and securing is less than precisely performed, a small leak hole may occur and, if and when present, may cause the excess fluid or fluids to flow to the outer surfaces of the pad. This may result in the brassiere to be wetted, soiled or, and more importantly, cause the mother's dress or blouse to be wetted if not soiled. The present invention precludes the leakage of any excess fluid through a hole in the center area of the pad.
In addition to the above-noted patents, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,253 as issued to COX on Dec. 11, 1934. This patent shows a breast protector, but the cups are connected together as in FIG. 3 and the entire protector is discarded. In accordance with the teaching, this protector would be expensive to make. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,771 as issued to RICHARDS on June 5, 1956. The receptor is essentially of plastic having a portion with perforations and requires a separate absorbent pad 21 for each receptor. Also of note in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,471 as issued to NAKAI on June 8, 1982, in which a nipple cover uses pressure-sensitive adhesive to retain this cover to the user's skin. The pad of applicant does not have such an adhesive attachment arrangement.